1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to technologies of collecting physiological signals, and more particularly, to a wavy physiological signal collecting device and a wavy physiological signal collecting mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional collecting device of a human body physiological signal needs to be in tight contact with human skin for collecting pressure signals generated by muscles and converting the pressure signals to electrical signals to obtain important human body physiological signals such as heartbeat signals, respiration signals, and convulsion signals.
The above collecting device needs to be in tight contact with human skin in the process of collecting the physiological signal, which is inconvenient to the user. Meanwhile, since a signal electrode of the collecting device needs to be adhered to human skin, different resistances may be generated caused by various reasons including that the signal electrode is adhered to a different position on human skin each time, which results in unstable strengths (magnitudes) of the collected signals and prevents the collecting device from collecting needed physiological signals such as the strength information of the heartbeat.